


I still love you

by Let_the_shipping_war_begin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alphas are Senior, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Betas are Junior years, Blood, Crying, Dead Parents, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, FLARP, Gamzee has a good dad unlike most fics, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, Hussie as a secretary because why not, Karkat isn't always a dick, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mostly Karkat and Gamzee swearing, Pills, Red moons, Swearing, Tavros NOT in a wheel chair, Vampire Kanaya, Vriska isn't always a bitch, Weed, Werewolf Tavros, alcohol use, i'll add more later, pesterchum, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_the_shipping_war_begin/pseuds/Let_the_shipping_war_begin
Summary: Gamzee is starting his Junior year in high school when he meets a new kid named Tavros. They become close but Gamzee feels like Tavros is keeping something from him, and he soon finds out.





	1. Gamzee wake up

Gamzee opens his eyes to an instant ray of light in his eyes “Motherfucker” he says as he rolls off of his bed with an ompf. Very slowly he gets to his feet and starts walking to the bathroom. He sighs as he opens his cupboard right above the sink to get his meds, god he hates these things. A low voice from downstairs starts to call him, it is most likely his father since his brother is mute and Karkat isn’t here this early. “Yeah,” Gamzee says after real quickly swallowing his pills and gagging a bit from the dryness due too not using water to help it go down.

Gamzee runs down the stairs, almost tripping over his saggy PJ pants, going into the kitchen to find his father at the table, next to him, a sleepy Kurloz. “What's up pop.”  
“Sit down, breakfast is ready.”  
“Bitch tits.” Gamzee sets himself next to Kurloz who had no intention of making talk due to a hangover, so Gamzee left him alone. “You ready for school?” His father asked looking up at him.  
“Nah, just woke up, can’t get shit done that fast.”  
“Do you need to take your pills?”  
Gamzee rolled his eyes “Yeah, you know I do that shit first when I motherfucking wake up.”  
“Just making sure, don’t want the school to motherfucking call me.”  
“Yeah yeah, I get it.” He replies just as Kurloz registers what the were talking about and looks up and makes a small grunting to get there attention. ‘We have school’ he signed making their father laugh, “Yes we motherfucking do, I told you both last night, but SOMEONE was a bit tipsy” Kurloz flushed a tiny bit and got up and left. 

Gamzee and his father talked about school as they ate, till they heard a knock at the front door. “I got it.” Gamzee said as he rushed to the door with excitement knowing it would be Karkat.  
Just as Gamzee had thought it was Karkat, “Hey motherfuckin’ best bro.” He said as he wrapped his long arms around Karkat. “Let me the fuck go you, deranged clown!” Karkat said in his normally loud and scratchy voice.  
“Ooookay brother.” Gamzee cooed back as he gave on a tight squeeze and then let go.  
“Thanks, ass hole. Are you ready for school.”  
“Shiiit bro, I haven't even started to get ready.”  
“God damn it, get ready.” Karkat said as he pushed past Gamzee to go speak with Gamzee’s father. “Morning Karkat, excited for your first day as a Junior year.”  
“Hell no, who in their right mind would be.”  
“Aren’t all of your friends in the same class you are.”  
“Yeah but there might be noobies that are going to be in the same class.”  
“Well, that just means more people to motherfucking meet.”  
“Yeah no, I’m fine with my group of idiots.”

A couple of seconds after that being said Gamzee comes running down the stairs with his purple backpack that had a couple of dicks draw in permanent marker and fresh face paint on. “Ready bro.”  
“Fuck you.” Is all Karkat said before leaving out of the house and into his car where he waited for Gamzee. “Oh yeah dad, Kurloz signed that he’s stayin’ home.”  
“Like hell he is, I manage to get his motherfuckin’ ass up out of bed.”  
“Ha, good luck with that. Bye, dad love yah.”  
“Bye kiddo, be safe and don’t get into any trouble.”  
“I won’t.” Gamzee finished as he got into Karkats red jeep, and off to school. “Hey ass hole buckle up, god can’t you do something as simple as that.”  
“Sorry, best friend.”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Okay . . . Best friend.”  
“Ugh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was fun to make, let me know if there are any spelling mistakes in this and future chapters. Sorry for the kinda short chapter.


	2. Gamzee be at school

Upon arriving on the school grounds Gamzee and Karkat have only seen three of their friends, Dave whom Karkat is dating and sometimes raps with Gamzee, Kanaya who is Karkat's cousin and Feferi who has a weird obsession with cuttlefish. “So Gamzee are you enthused about this year, do you think I’m going to end up tutoring you again.” Kanaya asked Gamzee as the reached there lockers which were right next to each other. “Hell yeah, motherfucker am I enthusiastic. And you don’t need to worry about this motherfucker, I goin’ to all up and study real hard on my shit.”  
“Well I hope you do, and Gamzee?”  
“Yeah, sis.”  
“I would watch your language when talking to adults this year.”  
“I’ll try sis.” He said as he closed his locker and walked off with Kanaya.

They both stopped in front of their classroom door and read the label next to it “Room 413, History, with Mr. Scratch, ugh this motherfucker again.” Gamzee droned out, he never liked him much, Mr. Scratch was always strict, and not just to Gamzee but to everyone (Mostly the Megidos). “Gamzee what did I just say. Language towards adults, the last thing you want is detention on your first day.”  
“Fuck sis it’s goin’ to be hard with this motherfucker.”  
“Well try your hardest, please.” Kanaya said as she opened the door. Gamzee immediately saw Karkat with Dave Strider, Karkat was most likely telling him how surprised he was about dating such a loser. Soon after those two, he saw Vriska Serket talking to some he didn’t recognize sitting in the back left corner. Gamzee assumed they knew each other and that this new kid would be trouble if he was talking to Vriska.

Gamzee took his seat next to Karkat who was in the third row out of four in between the five seats in the row, putting himself on the right. He turned his head to look at the desk where Mr. Scratch should have been but wasn’t. “Hey, where is that motherfucker.” Gamzee questioned. “The asshole hasn’t shown up yet, and I hope he never does.” Karkat answered. “Yeah but that ass is most likely going to turn up right around the corner at any fucking moment so we have to scooby doo this shit and be careful what we say.”  
“Dave shut the hell up.”  
“Love you bae.”  
“Gross.” Dave just laughed it off and everyone went back to talking with each other. Gamzee just leaned back in his chair and looked around. He saw that Eridan and Sollux were yelling at each other with Feferi trying to stop it. Then there was Kanaya who sat next to Rose and they were talking about classic literature with mixed in flirting. Jade and John were talking about movie stuff, keeping out all things that had to do with romance so Karkat wouldn’t lecture them about romcoms.  
Then Terezi, Nepeta and Equius were doing normal things like talking about eating homemade chalk, relationships, and robotics.

He started to wonder where Aradia was until he heard her voice in the chaos, he looks over towards the new kid and Vriska and saw her. Aradia was a very nice person, but a bit on the edgy demonic side, and she was also talking to that new kid. This put him in a state of confusion, was this new kid going to be trouble or a new friend.  
He started to stare at the kid talking to Vriska and Aradia. He had what looked to be a fluffy mohawk, A septum piercing, and pierced ears. Gamzee actually thought the kid looked cute. As he was thinking about getting up and talking to him Mr.Scratch walked in with a woman by his side. “Good evening everyone, I have terrific news.” He said in a focus Gamzee thought to be kinda echoey. “Are you quitting.” Vriska yelled out from where she was sitting, right next to the new kid. “Vriska, detention.” Mr.Scratch said as Vriska rolled her eyes.  


“I am not quitting the school, I’m becoming your new principal. Mrs. English will be taking my place, I want you to give her the utmost respect as your new teacher.” Mr.Scratch left the room leaving Mrs.English Behind. “Hello I’m Mrs.English and I will be teaching History.” She wrote her Name on the board and continued talking. “So can you all introduced your selfies.”  
Gamzee zoned out as everyone said there names, not good to zone out when EVERYONE has to say their names. “Hey, Gam it’s your turn.” Terezi shouted, and Gamzee started to focus. “Shi- I mean, what?” Gamzee questioned, trying not to swear. “Were telling names.” Reminded Mrs.English.  
“Right, I’m Gamzee Makara.”  
The words “Stoner clown.” could be heard being whispered behind him, he just let it be. Then they moved on “I’m Karkat Vantas.” Karkat said in his most respectable voice, he has a lot of teachers that hate him for being disrespectful and he just wants one that doesn’t. More whispering could be heard behind Gamzee and he wondered if anyone else could hear it.  


Next was Dave and he just said “Dave.”  
“Can I get your last name please.” Mrs.English asked nicely.  
“Strider.” Dave said after a second of silence, most likely for something Ironic that no one understood. There were seats that were empty so it had to curveball to Aradia In the next row.

Gamzee turns around to focus on the rest of the kids. “I’m Aradia Megido.” Then Vriska “I’m Vriska Serket.” She says in her voice in that tone that sounded like she was better than everyone, even though she was the worst. Then to the new kid sitting in the last chair, “I-I’m T-Tavros Nitram.” It came out in a cute little stutter.  
Gamzee was Altru confused, if this kid was nervous then why was he talking to Vriska. “Well it is nice to meet you all, and Tavros you are new here right.”  
“Yes.”  
“Where did you live before moving to Alternia.”  
“I lived in Puerto Rico”  
“Ah that's quite a while away, well I hope you feel like you fit in here, it will be a learning experience for both of us.”  
“Yeah.” Is all Tavros said before Mrs.English turned around and started to hand out their schedules. Gamzee looked down at his and read it in his head.  
1\. English  
2\. PE  
3\. French  
LUNCH  
4\. Math  
5\. Physical science  
6\. Music  
7\. History  
‘Well, that’s cool’ Gamzee thought. “Hey what classes do you have.” Karkat said leaning over you.

After a minute he said “Okay we have Math and History with each other. So those are the times I can make sure you are not an Idiot.”  
“Aw, thanks best friend.”  
“Hey, Kanya what classes do you have.” Karkat said turning to Kanaya  
“Oh well I have, Math, PE, Music, History, Spanish, History, Physical science and then English.” Kanaya said as she looked over her sheet.  
“Okay well since you’re in PE and science with him you can keep him out of trouble, so somewhat like the disaster of last year.  
“I was just his Tutor.”  
“Yeah yeah, whatever same thing.”  
“No not the same thing. Karkat if you think they are the same then I am more worried about you then Gamzee.” Kanaya said smirking a bit.

That set Karkat off and he engaged in an argument of comparison between Gamzee and himself until the bell rang, and they all went to the hallway. “Karkales I smelt your sheet when you were checking out Gamzees and we both start with science.”  
“Oh great. Well bye Gamzee, I have to go with a blind girl to science.”  
“Bye best friend.” Gamzee looked down at his paper again and started going to his class. He saw the kid, Tavros, walking into English right next to Nepeta chatting. ‘Okay If this motherfucker hangs with Nepeta and Aradia that makes him nice’ Gamzee thought as he walked into English. He looked at the board to see the seating chart that was there every year.  
He looked for his name and found that he was sitting next to Tavros. He took his seat right next to him getting a better look at him. He had a couple of scars on his face, and a piercing on his left eyebrow. “Hey motherfucker why do you have so many piercings.” Gamzee said turning so he sat towards him. “Uhm, Be-Because I l-like to have them, I guess.”  
“That’s all chill bro. I was thinkin’ about gettin’ some but my bro said that they hurt really motherfuckin’ bad.”  
“Oh yeah they most c-certainly d-do, my, uh, septum p-piercing hurt a lot.”  
“Yeah I bet-” Gamzee was cut off by the sound of their teacher. “Quiet down class.” he said as he stood by the board. “I am your english teacher this year, My name is Mr.Ogheuh and since it’s the first-day let us get something out of the way. Partners.” A wave of sigh filled the room.

Mr.Ogheuh slapped a ruler off of his desk with enough force to break it. “Okay.” He started with a tone of anger “I will not tolerate this behavior, Now the person you are partnered with will be your partner.” Gamzee looks beside him and smiled at Tavros who gave a smile back. “Know, I will read the first section of to you and then I will leave you with homework, so you better listen.”  
Mr.Ogheuh opened his textbook and started to drown on and on, and Gamzee tried to listen he really did but he just couldn’t. Gamzee just didn’t feel like listing though, he did make a promise.  
Just this guy is so boring. He looked back at Tavros who was writing down almost everything the man was saying. Gamzee thought a tiny peak wouldn’t hurt, though once he did he couldn’t read a damn thing. “Pssst motherfucker what’s up with your writing.” Gamzee whispered  
“Uhm, w-what?” Tavros whispered back confused.  
“Those words are all motherfuckin’ are all jumbled up.”  
“Oh, i-its in Spanish, which i-is my, um, n-n-native tongue.”  
“Shit bro, that's crazy.”  
“Uhm, yeah, I gue-”  
“Hey, you two in the back!” Mr.Ogheuh yelled looking towards them. “You both have detention for being disrespectful. I warned the whole class, and yet you two chat up a storm.” Tavros slouched back in his chair and looked down.  
The entire class went with every student in silence as the teacher droned on till the bell rang. Tavros keep his head down as he left the classroom, with Gamzee close behind. “Hey, motherfucker,” Gamzee said placing his hand on the Tauruses shoulder grabbing his attention “I’m up and motherfuckin’ sorry for gettin’ ya in detention.”  
“Oh, i-it’s okay it wasn’t really your fault.” he stammered back at the clown.

"No motherfucker, I am the one to blame"  
"Well, I guess, uhm, it could h-have been b-both of are, uh, f-faults."  
"Okay, sure . . . So what do you up and have fucking next?"  
"Oh! um," Tavros reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded schedule "I have PE. Um, what d-does PE mean?"  
"That means physical education, which is gym time. I have the same class, want me to show you where the motherfuck it is."  
Tavros looked down and nodded.

The Capricorn grabbed the shorter boys hand, making him yelp, to take him to the gym. "Gamzee, what are you doing?" Kanaya said from behind them making them jump. "Oh hey Kansis, Just bringin' the new motherfucker to the gym." Gamzee said turning around, letting go of Tavros' hand. Kanaya turns towards him and extending her arm out to shake hands, to which he complied with. "Hello Tavros, that is your name correct?"  
"Y-yes." He stuttered.  
"Well, I really hope you enjoy it here," Kanaya smiled and walked past them as she said. "Let's be off now to gym."


	3. Enter the gym

Upon entering Gamzee has seen John, Nepeta, and Equius. Tavros also had seemed to notice them and went to go talk to Nepeta and Equius, Leaving Gamzee with Kanaya. The two didn’t have much in common so it was quite awkward, it being just the two of them. “So,” Kanaya started, trying to break the silence “The new kid seems to know some of our friends.”

“Yeah. He’s actually kinda cute” That last part he had let slip out by accident, he didn’t even know he said it till he looks over at Kanaya too see she had a slight grin on her face.

Gamzee immediately tried to fix what he said, but Kanaya already knew that what he said was what he meant. Gamzee let out a sigh, knowing he can’t fix what he had done, making Kanaya a bit smug

“Gamzee, I didn’t know you had a thing for new kids.” She said jokingly.  
“Yeah sis, make all the jokes you want. But I mean just look at him.”  
“Sorry Gam but I’m not a heterosexual, so even if I looked deeply into his soul, I could never get the attraction you feel.”  
“I know but, okay, in like a friend way would you say he’s cute.”  
“Gamzee were dropping the topic.”  
“Why, can a motherfucker not handle the conversation?”  
“No, it’s because The boy in question, followed by Nepeta, are staring.” Kanaya said pointing.

Gamzee saw just in time to see the two immediately turn their heads back. “Wanna go talk to them?” Kanaya questioned.  
“Nah, I think the motherfucker has had enough of me for one day.”  
“Nonsense.” She said grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the trio. “Nepeta,” Kanaya started once they were in front of them “Why were you staring?”  
“Uhm, a hi would pursibly be nice. And don’t worry, Tavros here told me how Gamzee helped him out with his first class and getting here.” Gamzee looked over to Tavros who was looking back at him. “So Nepeta how do you know Tavros?” Kanaya questioned, Gamzee thought she was magic for a second because he had the same question.

“Oh well, Aradia is now neighbors with him, and those two hit it off, and later she introduced us to him. And turns out we got another Flarper.” Nepeta responded giving Tavros a tight squeeze. Kanaya looked over to Tavros and smiled at him, receiving one in return.

The five of them stood there learning small things about Tavros, first of due to a question Gamzee blurted out they all learned that he was quite clumsy and that all of them were due to falling down stairs. John heard stairs came right over, telling Tavros all about Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, the comic Dave made. More and more time passed and soon 15 minutes had passed, but there was no PE teacher in sight. “Hey, Nepeta do you perhaps know where DP is?”  
“Oh, they told me that they weren’t coming, there skipping today because they know NO one ever brings there Gym clothes and that they didn’t want to make kids sweaty just so they can walk around sweaty all day.”

“Should we go get a teacher?”  
“What don’t ruin this free time.”  
“Nepeta! Don’t be so irresponsible.” Equius finally said, after saying nothing for a large percent of the time.  
“Equius don’t be such a sour puss.”  
“I’m not, I’m going to go get a teacher.”  
“Hey, maybe you could find one by the bleaches?” Gamzee said jokingly, but still making them all look over to see if there was one, there wasn’t.  
“Makara, why would you say such a thing that is not true.” Equius said with just a few beads of sweat on his forehead.  
“I was just givin’ suggestions where to find one and making it rhyme. Sounds like it could go in a wicked rhyme.”  
“O-oh, do yo-you rap?” Tavros said, with a small light in his eyes.  
“Shit, hell yeah I do.” Gamzee said, with excitement clearly written on his face.  
“Oh, t-that's cool, I do too, s-sometimes.”  
“Really! We should rap together.”  
“I’m not that g-good at it.”  
“Don’t worry,” Kanaya cut in “He isn’t good at it either.”  
“ Nah sis you just don’t have the right think pan for rap. Anyways come on I got a hella good spot for this shit that's about to go down.” He grabbed Tavros’ hand and yanked him in the direction of the boy's locker room.

“This place will be perfect, it has a clock so we know when to leave, and people won't be coming in here because no motherfucker needs to come in here to change.”  
“Oh . . . Tha-That's cool, I g-guess.”  
“Wanna go first.”  
“Uh, yeah, sure.”  
Then they ended up having the best rap off the school could have had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm finally updating. Have a short chapter :y


	4. Go to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have another short chapter because I suck at writing :)

Your next class flew by pretty fast. The teacher, Mr.Badwelow, doesn’t really give a shit, surprised Gamzee and almost everyone that he was still working. Gamzee couldn’t stop thinking about the new kid, and how they had a boss ass rap battle. He was excited to enter the cafeteria, he had asked Tavros if he wanted to sit with him and his friend group, and turns out Vriska bet him to asking.

He stood in line for what seemed like forever till he got his food, know it was onward to his table. Tavros was already sitting down, Vriska on one side of him and Terezi on the other side. Gamzee sat next to Karkat and Sollux, which was normal. “Hey fuck ass, thanks for being a dip shit.” Karkat greeted.  
“Hey Karbro, did I do something wrong?” Gamzee questioned confused.  
“Of course you did, when do you not. Tavros here was telling us about your stupid fucking rap battle and know Dave and him are talking about the annoying world of fuck nuts rap.”

Gamzee just laughed as he listened in on Dave and Tavros’ conversation. After a bit they were finally done with there conversation, allowing Sollux to finally ask his question. “Hey TV, why the fuck did you move here anyway.” Sollux asked, possibly looking at him, it was hard to tell with his classes on. “Oh, well, um, I-I don’t, th-t-that's a, uh, thing t-to ask my brother, Rufioh.” Tavros managed to say, he looked nervous. Eridan perked up, “Hey is he the fuckin’ kid with red and black.”  
“Y-yeah that's him.” Tavros looked down at his hands, he had a bit of social anxiety.  
“So,” Karkat started “His name is Rufioh, and he has hair like Rufio. That's the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard, why the fuck would he do that.”  
“I-i’m not sure, you’d have to a-ask him. But i-i’m pretty sure it is b-because, he, um, likes that character.”  
“Okayyyyyyyy, so anyway,” Gamzee zoned out looking at Tavros, ignoring Vriska. Vriska scared the hell out of him. Being honest, he would rather be in Mr.Ogheuh class so he could get another closer look. “Hey, pussy stain.” Karkat said, doing his rare whisper instead of shouting, “It’s kinda rude to stare at people.”  
“Psh, you do it with Dave all the time.” Gamzee replied in a none whisper, so everyone could hear.  
“Yo, You talking about sex?” Dave questioned making Karkat go bright red, He then started to rage, he always raged when he was embarrassed. And that was the last thing that happened before lunch was over.


	5. Go to detention, then be the Nitram’s

Makara’s˜

The rest of the day Tavros wasn’t in any more of Gamzee’s Classes. And it seems that his dad was unable to get Kurloz to be at school because when he saw his dad's car pull up Kurloz wasn’t next to Gamzee to get picked up. He was about to enter the car when Nepeta stops him. “Hey, Gamzee! I have something for you!” She says putting her hand out revealing a slip of paper and putting it in his hand, the paper saying ‘Thank you’. “Tavros says that he wanted to say thanks for helping him this morning, but he kinda can’t leave detention.”  
His eyes go big “Shit! I forgot about that.”  
“Gam, kiddo, everything all right?” His dad asks him.  
“Nah, I got to go to detention.”  
“I’m right here, you-“ Gamzee made pleading eyes towards him, making the older Makara confused. “You wanna stay at school, and serve your detention?”  
“Yes, there's this guy-“  
“Oh, so it’s a guy hu?” His dad wiggles his eyebrows making Gamzee blush.  
“Dad it’s not motherfuckin’ like that.” He replies, hunching his back.  
Nepeta snickered “That's not what Kanaya was saying.” she said putting her hand on her hip.  
“The motherfuck did Kanaya saw!” He shouted.  
“Gam quiet down, go see that guy you like so much.” His dad said.

Two emotions flew over his face, first embarrassment then quickly excitement as he ran off inside. His dad turned to Nepeta “Want a ride?”  
“Sure.”  
“Wanna gossip about Gam as we go?”  
“Hell yeah!” She said hopping into the car letting the Makara drive her home, not before texting Meulin that she wasn’t going to be walking with her and the Zahhaks.

Meanwhile inside Gamzee was running in the hall to get to detention, even got a couple of teachers confused. The detention teacher was TV, or that's what they wanna be called, + they didn’t give a shit on what anyone there did. Walking into room 420 (his favorite room) he saw Tavros talking to TV. TV was usually quiet and didn’t talk to anyone, the only times being when they lash out and yell at kids. The only reason they lash out is due to there bipolar, also a reason why they don’t get fired for yelling.

TV see’s him walk in the room, a bit surprised “Heyyyy Clown, nice, of youuu to goin' in, o-on the fun.”  
They say, he actually finds this Teacher to be his favorite. “H-hey Gamzee.”  
“Hey, TV hey Tavbro.”  
“Woooooooow, all, already at the bro stage hu Clown.”  
“Yeah if a bro is fine with that.”  
“Uh,” Tavros looks down at his shoes and continues “Yeah, I’m c-cool with that, um, bro.”  
Gamzee makes a sound that reusables more of a honk than a laugh. Gamzee walks over to them and just listens, the two seem fine with that. “So, Tavvy, hhhow’s Rufioh?”  
“W-we’ll he told me to tell y-you that you um, suck at rapping.”  
“That bastard!!!!!!! I’m calling your guys Dad and filing a, rrrrrrrreport, and he’s going to soooooooo be in trouble.” Gamzee watches as TV pulls out there phone and starts dialing a number and Tavros trying to stop them.  
TV ends up calling Tavros’ father and telling him that he should learn to teach Rufioh what taste is. Once the two get done giggling Gamzee speaks up “You two motherfuckers seem to get along.”  
“W-well of course we do, were, cousins.”  
“Wait, what?” Gamzee was trying to peace things together. Vriska is also cousins with TV “So, Vriska and Tavros. There cousins?!?”  
“Eh yup. Why else would Tavros hang, ooooout with her? She’s hardcore, and Tavros is a, little cccinnamon roll.”  
“I-I am not!”

Gamzee and TV laughed at this, mostly because Tavros just proved them right. While Gamzee was at detention he learned quite a bit about Tavros and his relationship with TV and Vriska. TV turned out to be really nice when they wanted to. Going home was a bummer for the Capricorn because he had to part with his new friend, he did get to exchange pesterchums with him (and having TV overhearing there exchange and taking Gamzees pesterchum). “Hey kiddo,” His father greeted “ How was voluntarily going to detention?”  
“Motherfucking great.” Gamzee replied, getting into the front seat.  
“Really, What happened?”  
“I got to talk more with my new fuckin’ bro Tavros.”  
“Oh, is this the kid you like so much?”  
“Dad.” Gamzee began to have a really noticeable flush on his face.  
“Okay, chill kiddo. So what’s this kid like.”  
“Well for one he likes rap, and he’s really nice, and basically the polar opposite of Vriska. I wouldn’t even have known that he was related to the Serket’s.”

He sees his father tense a bit, he had some shit with the head of the Serket girls. “Kiddo are you sure you want to be hanging out with a Serket?”  
“Dad, I just said he was the polar opposite of Vriska. And he’s not really a Serket, his last name is Nitram.”  
“Huh, a guy I’m working with is a Nitram. I think his name was, Silas. Man, that guy was enthusiastic about animals, just not putting them down. Dude ended up crying after we did put one down.”  
“La la la, I can’t hear you talking about killing animals.”  
“And yet you notified me that I was talking about putting them down.”  
“LA LA LA.”

 

Nitram’s˜

Tavros hoped into the back of his dad's car, still thinking about how fun detention was. “Hey Tavvy.” His father greats him, “How was school?”  
“Really good, and I-i’m glad I got to t-talk with TV, even if the reasons for being in detention were not so great.”  
“Why were you even in detention?” Rufioh asked you, he was sitting in the front seat.  
“Uh, w-well, t-the kid next to me, Gamzee, was, uh, J-just asking about my writing. H-he, um, I’m p-pretty sure he c-couldn’t understand Spanish. The teacher ended up yelling at us.”  
“Which teacher?” Rufioh questioned, having an idea on which one it was.  
“Uh, I think the English one.”  
“Ah, the dumbass.”  
“Rufioh!” Their father yelled, pulling up into the driveway “Watch your language when talking about a teacher.”

Rufioh just gave a little giggle and got out of the car, and instead of walking inside there house he went into the Megido’s home (Probably to watch sailor moon with Damara.) While Tavros and his father went into the house. Tavros was almost immediately greeted by his dog Peter pan, he usually just called him Peter. Peter was a pretty big brown dog that could easily tackle Tavros. “P-peter, I-I was gone for not even a f-full, day.” Peter licked Tavros’ face before getting off of him.

“Tavros do you have any homework?”  
“I did, but I already did i-it, uh, at detention.”  
“When, before or after TV called me and told me to make my kids listen to better music?”  
They both chuckled a bit then went there separate ways. Silas going to look at the animals that he was going to work with tomorrow, and Tavros to his room. Pesterchum popped up on his computer (but he calls it a husk top.

exaggeratedPlanes [EP] started pestering adiosToreador [AT] at 5:53

EP: hEYYY, lITTLE NITRAM.  
AT: oH, uM, hEY T-TV WHAT’S UP, aS IN, uM, a-AT THE MOMENT?  
EP: Talked, to Makaraaaaaaaa yet?  
EP: hE SEEM’S TO BE VERY INTERESTING.  
EP: As in, the only t-topic that he seems to be talking about is, fucking, you, ;;;;)  
AT: wHAT?  
Tavros looked away for a moment blushing, then looking back.  
EP: oH HE SEEM’S, very interested in you. Can’t, stop talking a-about you.

The conversation they had with Gamzee˜

exaggeratedPlanes [EP] started pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] at 5:07

EP: hEY CLOWN.  
TC: oH sHiT, wHeN dId YoU aLl Up aNd GeT a MoThErFuCkEr’S pEsTeRcHuM?  
EP: Just thought I should tell, yOU, tHAT YOUR CRUSH ON, my cousin is super obvious.  
TC: nO iT’s NoT.  
EP: bY SAYING THAT, yooooou are implying that, you do have a thing for, hIM.  
TC: oKaY. mAyBe I dO.  
TC: wHaT aRe YoU gOiNg To TeLl ThE mOtHeRfUcKeR?  
EP: No, just for the reason of you, tWO BEING CUTE TOGETHER ::::)  
TC: i ThInK dAtInG dP hAs MaDe YoU a FuCkInG sHipPeR.  
EP: mAYBE IT HAS, I’ll go remind Tav to pester you.

exaggeratedPlanes [EP] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] at 5:13

Back to TV with Tavros.˜

EP: It’s kinda cute.  
AT: uM. . .  
EP: aLSO I, wANTED TO REMIND YOU, to pester the clown.  
AT: r-RIGHT, i’LL DO THAT.

adiosToreador [AT] ceased pestering exaggeratedPlanes [EP]

Tavros went into the add chum and put in Gamzee’s pesterchum.

adiosToreador [AT] started pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]

AT: uM, t-THIS IS GAMZEE, rIGHT?  
TC: hElL yEaH i’M gAmZeE, aNd ThIs Is TaVrOs.  
AT: yEAH, uM, tV TOLD ME TO PESTER YOU A-AND I WANTED TO M-MAKE, sURE THAT I D-DID IT.  
AT: pESTER YOU THAT IS.  
AT: i-I CAN’T TALK MUCH R-RIGHT N-NOW, bECAUSE IT’S A-ALMOST TIME FOR DINNER.  
TC: AiGhT tAv, HaVe A nIcE dInNeR.

adiosToreador [AT] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL Vriska skipped


	6. Nitram’s dinner-ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get to decide what there having for dinner :O

Tavros started to hear his father calling him for dinner, so he quickly logged off pesterchum. “Hey Tavvy, could you go get Rufioh from the Megido’s for me?” His father questioned.  
“Um, I think he’s going to eat at there h-house again.”  
“God, can’t he just be here for one dinner.”  
“I-I think he l-likes Damara.” Tavros thought aloud.  
“Maybe. But enough of Rufioh, not going to talk about him if he ain’t here.” Silas said jokingly as Tavros took his seat next to where his Dad sits.  
“So,” his Dad started “I saw you walking out of school talking to a Kid, can you tell me about them?”  
“O-oh, Gamzee.” Tavros started to fiddle his hands, he’s not really sure how to explain Gamzee “We’ll he is, i-into rap and is k-kinda funny.”  
“He seems nice.”  
“He is, m-maybe passing n-nice.”  
“Oh?” Silas tilted his head “Why would you say that?”  
“I-I don’t, know, um, h-he just has this vibe about him.”  
“Aw, it’s my little Tavvy’s first day of school and he already has a crush.”

Tavros spit out his drink, some of it coming out of his nose. Silas just laughed at him as he got up and got a towel “Geez Tavvy, I guess I was right.”  
“Shut up!” Tavros yelled. Silas just laughed at him giving him the towel. “Come on Tavvy, you know I was just joking.”  
Tavros responded with a sharp glare. “Okay, Maybe I wasn’t joking. So tell me more about this Kid.”  
The smaller Taurus just gave in with a deep sigh and started talking “O-Okay I m-might, have a s-small, um, thing for him. But I-I kinda just me-meet him. I’m not some a-anime c-character that confesses there love right away and l-lives happily forever.”

Silas smiled at his son’s submission “Alright Tavvy. I guess he’s just got to come over, do you have his number or something?”  
“Dad no.”  
“I’m just helping my little Tavvy out.”  
“Ugh.” Tavros picked up his food and left for his room. He swore he could hear his dad giggling once he shut the door. Even though he just got on his computer someone started to pester him. Vriska.

arachnidsGrip [AG] started pestering adiosToreador [AT] at 7:46

AG: Hey Tavros!!!!!!!!  
AT: hEY VRISKA,  
AG: You seem to be taking an interest in that druggy.  
AT: uH, hOW?  
AG: Gamzee o8viously.  
AT: hOW COME E-EVERY ONE WON’T, uM, s-STOP TALKING ABOUT GAMZEE WITH ME,  
AG: Who else is talking a8out Gamzee?  
AT: mY DAD AND, T-TV,  
AG: Well I can understand why Silas dose it, not really understanding what TV is doing.  
AG: Anywayyyyyyyy  
AG: Just wanted to tell you that you shouldn’t talk to that kid.  
AT: wHY S-SHOULD I LISTEN TO Y-YOU?  
AG: Don’t get salty with me Pupa!  
AG: You don’t even know him.  
AT: yES I-I DO,  
AT: i MEET HIM TODAY,  
AG: Shut uuuuuuuup. God.  
AG: Listen to me and only me, don’t even talk!  
AG: As I said earlier, He’s just a druggy.  
AG: If he didn’t have his medication or have weed in his life he could pro8ably kill someone.  
AG: He almost killed Nepeta, Equius and Karkat.  
AT: sO?  
AG: Really, that doesn’t distur8 you?  
AT: nO,  
AG: Why the hell not!  
AT: wELL, I-IF HE TAKES MEDICINE TO HELP WITH W-WHAT, uM, yOU W-WHERE TALKING ABOUT  
AT: tHEN THATS NOT REALLY A P-PROBLEM,  
AG: Oh okay, so when a kid almost kills someone it’s not a problem, 8ut once when you kill someone it’s a pro8lem.  
AT: w-WELL, uM, uH , , , , , , , , ,  
AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
AG: Stop it with the commas!  
AT: s-SORRY, i WAS TRYING TO THINK,  
AG: Alright, what are your thoughts?  
AT: oKAY SO, uM, i-IF HE TAKES D-DRUGS TO KEEP HIM SELF I-IN A NON-K-KILLING MOOD, tHEN THAT’S FINE, bECAUSE IF H-HE DIDN’T, tAKE DRUGS I MEAN, HE MIGHT NOT BE A-ABLE TO H-HELP HIS, uH, uRGES,  
AT: aND THATS KINDA M-MY CASE, jUST, b-BECAUSE,,,,,,, i-I DON’T KNOW,  
AG: God, you need to learn to sum things up, Reading all of that in your color made me sick.  
AT: tHIS CONVERSATION, m-MAKES ME SICK.  
AG: Oh shut the fuck up.

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering adiosToreador [AT] at 8:13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :Ohy


	7. Time for a skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some POV’s }:oD

Terezi’s POV˜

Many people think that getting to school is a hassle for you, it’s not. You have a way of ‘seeing’ things, meaning that you smell and lick to see. It’s actually quite fun being blind, making everything close to a mystery (Which is a kind of genre you like). The one thing you don’t like is reading, but it is required to become a lawyer just like your mother. Your mom is just so cool, and you wish that one day you can obtain the title ‘Redglare’.

God stop thinking about becoming a lawyer, you can’t become one unless you make it through high school. “Yo, Ezi, comin’?” Your older sister, Latula calls from downstairs. “Of course I am.” You reply  
“Well come faster.” You are sure that you heard a faint ‘Thats what she said’, The captors must be here. Running down the stairs and almost tripping you learn you were right, you all ways are. “Hey TZ.” Sollux greets you. “Hey, apple berry blast.” He sighs at the nickname you gave him, He should just get used to it.

“Come on bulge suckers, that education ain’t going to wait up.” Mituna says holding your sister's hand, he had messed up some of the words but that was because of his speech problem. Speaking of a speech problem, That kid named Tavros.

Tavros has been at your school for about a month. You think he’s a nice guy, but you can tell he’s hiding something. One day you forgot to censer your self and asked about his scars, Vriska cut in and said that it was due to a car accident. You must have lawyer instincts because you know that was a lie.

But you don’t really care. You walk out to Sollux’s car, Latula can’t drive because her license was taken and Nobody trust Mituna with a car. Sollux has a black car with a yellow strip, so you have to open the car door with part of your shirt, no way are you getting burned.

“So apple berry blast, why the hell did you get a black car.”  
“Yeah, I was kinda being dumb when I first got it. I was like ‘Hey that car reminds me of a bee, I’m going to get it because I’m a bee obsessed nut case.’”  
“Yeah, I was thinking that. Car smell’s good though.”  
“Really, like what.”  
“Licorice would be better if you got some red on it.”  
“Hell no.”  
“Hehehehe.”

 

Real Quick Rufioh’s POV˜

“Tav, you ready?”  
“Hold on a s-sec.”  
“I’m not going to be here forever.”  
“O-okay, Ready.” You watch your brother descend down the stairs, he was wearing that Taurus shirt he loved so much, and you were wearing a kick as My hero academia shirt. You loved anime, correction, you adored it, if anime was a person you would hit that.

Your current Boyfriend is Horuss and you are so glad he’s into anime. If he wasn’t you would enforce anime onto him. “Ruf. We going?”  
“Yeah, just thinking about a-“  
“Anime?”  
“Yeah, and Horuss.”  
“When are you n-not, thinking about those, um, two things.”  
“I don’t know, why are you always thinking about Gamzee.”  
“Our relationship isn’t like that.” You just roll your eyes, because you know it’s like that.

 

Gamzee’s POV˜

So for the first two years of high school, you didn’t really care, but you're glad you made it to three. If you hadn’t have become a Junior then you wouldn’t have meet Tavros Nitram. You have Developed a crush on him, and your pretty sure he doesn’t feel the same, just like every crush you’ve had (Well those where girls, and turns out you aren’t straight.)

Tavros is the nicest person you have ever meet, he doesn’t make fun of you your make up. You both have a lot in common, you both like games, rap, movies, and those are just the ones on the top of your head. You’re pretty sure as soon as you tell him about your, issues, he’ll just stop being friends with you. Okay, you need to stop thinking about that shit, it’s making you not feel so good.

With Tavros on your mind, you didn’t even notice him sneaking up behind you till it was too late. You quickly turn around and look at him, ‘Shit shit shit, why does he have to be so cute’. You ignore that thought and decide to actually talk to him. “Hey, Tav, the motherfuck is up, you look excited.”  
“I-I am, excited that, is. My dad said you could come over, if y-you want, um, too.”  
“Of course, would love to spend some time with my favorite motherfucker.” Why would he even think you would give up that offer.  
“Cool, because he w-was wondering whether you would want to ride with u-us or not.”  
“Riding with you just means more bro time.”

He just giggles at you as you both walk to English. Turns out they fired That old teacher and was replaced with a much better teacher Mr.Dengia, he was laid back as fuck. And with the help of your dad and Tavros, you are getting a B in that class. Actually, in most classes, you are getting B’s. C in PE and an A in Music. You also switched language classes, Spanish was surprisingly easy, and since it was Tavros original language he made it easier.

˜Time skip to lunch because of my lazy writing piece of ass˜

You somehow were able to get Terezi to switch seats with you. Took a while to get her to move she kept on saying that ‘I don’t fully trust him yet.’ she won’t say the reason why though. “So guys,” Terezi spoke up “Who’s ready for a really delicious night?” She cackled when there was absolute silence for about a second. “Terezi what in god name are you fucking talking about?” Karkat said as he looked at her, everyone seemed pretty confused. “The red moon thing, it’s happening in two weeks.”

You think you could here Tavros say shit under his breath, it was hard to hear over Kanaya’s Gasp, Vriska’s Fuck, Rose’s Dame and Dave actually broke his cool facade for about five seconds. What the hell was wrong with them. “Wow, what's wrong with you guys?” John asked, he mostly seemed worried about Dave. “Uhm, W-well.” Kanaya was tripping over her words a bit kinda like how Tavros would. Dave went over and covered her mouth, “Hey don’t go on about our plans.” He said with a stone cold face. “Dave what the hell are you talking about.” Karkat said the question that you were guessing was one everyone's mind.

“Sorry, Kar I can’t give you that info.”  
“What why the fuck not!”  
“It’s a family secret, and Kanaya’s kinda apart of the family know.”  
“Oh come one!”  
“Alright,” Dave said sitting back down “Y'all can’t tell anyone but our family goes on a really cool trip on that night, and we all seemed to forget how close it was.”  
Vriska sat up out of her seat “Can me and Tavros come. We don’t have plans.”  
“Vriska I a-actually have s-some-something to, uh, do.”  
“Yeah but it’s boring.” Wow, Vriska Serket looked like she was about to freak the fuck out.  
“Yo Vriska, calm yo tit’s, It’s a family thing.”  
“Oh come on.” She dragged on the on, you think she might be trying to play off something.  
“Sorry Serket, no means no.”

Holy shit, Vriska seriously is freaking out. And surprisingly Tavros takes her by the hand and with a close to emotionless face drags her off, not before saying “One moment.” After about five minutes of you all hearing Vriska screaming from the hall she stops and they come back. Vriska looks worried as fuck and Tavros, looks like how he always looks when he’s talking to you, cheery.

“What the hell?” Terezi questioned as they sat down “Vriska I, I think I can smell your anxiety.”  
“That's the tea, Terezi.”  
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, And what were you two talking about.”  
“None of your business.” Terezi’s expression turned to sour for a second before smelling where Tavros was and talking to him “Tavros what were you two talking about?”  
“Um, I w-was just t-trying to calm down V-Vriska, um, I guess she’s t-to dramatic to say s-she was having a b-break down.”  
“Shut the hell up Tavros.” Vriska put her head down on the table, you don’t know why though.

You wonder what was wrong with them, Vriska always kept her calm. Dave ended up changing the subject to something about his comic Sweet bro and Hella jeff. You look around the table, even though the subject had changed Rose, Kanaya, Vriska, and Tavros all looked a bit nervous, Kan and Tav more than the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have consumed so many GUMMIES!


	8. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, my old computer was getting taken away, and I didn't have time to save the notes to my drive which had like 5 fucking chapters completed. So I will try and re make them, and hopefully update some time.


End file.
